The invention concerns a control of the type specified in the introductory clause of Claim 1, as described in DE 102 02 371 B4.
In the previously known control disclosed by DE 102 02 371 B4, the control housing is equipped with a manually operated control rocker, which is rotatably supported in the control housing. A microswitch is located inside the control housing. The microswitch has a housing with a deformable snap disk, which produces a moving contact in the microswitch. At least two rest contacts are then provided in the switch housing, which are connected with the lines in the control housing. The control rocker acts on a switch actuator in the microswitch, thereby deforming the snap disk. In its rest position, the snap disk assumes a shape that is arched on one side. The switch actuator causes the snap disk to deform and move into a flat position or a position with the disk arched in the opposite direction. As a result, the microswitch moves from a noncontacting rest position into a contacting operating position. This control has numerous individual parts that take up a great deal of space.
DE 102 41 220 C1 discloses a snap disk, which can generate not only the digital signal according to the aforesaid rest position and operating position but also an analog signal. To this end, a cup-shaped region with two surfaces on the snap disk is proposed.
DE 198 23 894 C1 discloses an arched snap disk with at least two bearing points for a support bearing. At least one of the support elements is used as a fastening element for the snap disk. For this purpose, the fastening element is joined by webs with one of the bearing points.
DE 10 2004 040 395 A1 discloses an electric pushbutton switch, which has an arched snap disk in the switch housing below a pressure surface. The switch housing comprises a base, on which the push button is supported via an elastic bellows. The bellows is embraced by a cover with a hole, from which the push button projects. The cover has attachments, which support the base from below after the housing has been assembled. A control with a control rocker is not provided here.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,304 discloses an electric pushbutton switch, which likewise has an arched snap disk in a switch housing. The switch housing is closed by an overlying plate, by which a mechanical actuating element acts on the snap disk and thus triggers the switch. However, a disadvantage of this type of pushbutton switch is that the housing is unprotected from dust and liquid due to the overlying plate.
JP 5[1993]-041,141 discloses an electric pushbutton switch, which combines two snap disks in a switch housing, such that the snap disks are jointly actuated by a pushbutton switch cap. This switch is also not protected from the penetration of liquids and dust. Only the actuating element is put in place in such a way that it covers the base. However, since the actuating element must be operated and in the rest position stays in the unoperated state, it does not seal the base and does not provide protection against the penetration of dust and moisture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,411 discloses an electric pushbutton switch composed of a base and an operating member. In this patent, a rocker function is provided, where the operating member has an oblong design and can be operated on both sides, so that two different pushbutton functions are realized. Here again, however, the device fails to provide protection against the penetration of dust and moisture.